When the daylight comes
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: TFP (Knockout and Breakdown) Even days after the news had reached him, Knockout still didn't want to believe that his partner was gone. As night comes, though, he recieves some much needed comfort... from a very special mech. SONG-FIC


**A/N: This is song-fic based around the song "Daylight" by Maroon 5. Have a listen, and enjoy the story.**

**EDIT: This use to have the direct lyrics, but I've changed it so that it just reflects Breakdown's thoughts... and they happen to match up with certain points in the song. **

It was a silent night through the Nemesis. Vehicons patrolled the halls, though none of them were really worried about a threat. Their pedes hitting the floors sent a constant dull sound through the ship. The only other sound that was heard was the hitting of keys as Soundwave continued long into the night, decoding more locations of the Iacon relics.

Most other Decepticons had long ago retired to their own quarters, seeking to get a decent recharge before another mission interrupted it.

As the drones walked down the halls, no one saw the faint blue glow that traveled through the ship. It's light reflected on none of the surfaces, and it came up on none of their scans. It slowly grew bigger as it came closer to it's destination.

When it came to a door, the light stopped. It's size and form now more distinct. If anyone could have seen it, it would have been instantly recognized, but no one was there as a light filled servo reached up and placed it's form on the door.

Bright golden optics lit up as the servo went through the door. The light filled form smiled and moved into the officer's quarters.

The moment it entered the room, it suddenly become complete. The form had now solidified into a full Cybertronian warrior. As it walked closer to the room's occupant, though, no sounds were made as his pedes hit the ground. He was silent.

Upon reaching the berth, he knelt and brought a servo up, running a digit across the pale face of the recharging bot.

"Knockout..." He whispered, lowering his head.

The red racer shifted in his sleep and mumbled. "Breakdown..."

That made him remove his hand, but smile as well. "Yeah, buddy. It's me..."

_**Here I am waiting, wanting to reach out for you**_

Breakdown shifted and got in a more comfortable position. He'd been waiting for this moment for awhile now. Ever since his spark had been extinguished. Unlike what he had originally thought, it did not go and become one with Primus. No, he had somehow stopped it, and avoided it's pull. He still felt it, but he hadn't wanted to leave without seeing Knockout one more time. It had been difficult... what with him stuck on the ground where he had died, trying to get on a flying warship with no way up.

_**We knew this day would come... when one of us would have to leave the other**_

It had taken longer than Breakdown had thought, what with being a spirit and all, he thought he'd be able to fly... but delay just made him even more determined to overcome the pull towards the All-Spark.

The moment Knockout found out about his death, Breakdown could feel it... and it hurt. It hurt him to have his partner go through that. It was suddenly shoved down though, and Breakdown knew that Knockout wouldn't accept it. He would deny it, and keep denying it. He wouldn't- _couldn't _lose Breakdown...

After that, he knew he had to reach his friend. He needed to get to him, and thus started his journey looking for the warship.

He didn't know if it was luck or if someone had guided him, but he had found the ship, crashed on the ground. He couldn't believe it. The one thing that would help him get to Knockout... and it happened right when he needed it to.

A shift from his partner brought Breakdown out of his thoughts. He watched him sleep, smiling sadly that this would be the last time he'd get to see it.

_**This is our last night together, yet you don't even know I'm here**_

A particular strong wave of force hit Breakdown, still trying to pull him towards the All-Spark, but he shoved it down. He wouldn't miss this one night... He needed it, and so did Knockout.

Oh how he wanted to hold his partner. He wanted to grab him and never let go, but he knew... He couldn't do that. He had no real form, and would only go through the other mech.

It had been only a day since he found his way onto the ship, but Knockout had gone through so much.

The red racer had slumped into the med-bay, scars, scratches, scraps, and so much more had littered his frame. It hurt Breakdown just looking at him. The pain Knockout must be going through... mentally, physically... and psychologically, knowing that Breakdown wouldn't be there to help him get it all fixed up... Breakdown could only feel a fraction of it through their bond.

Knockout shifted in his sleep and turned to the side, now facing Breakdown. His claws dug into the berth, and his face became darker as he slept, seeming to be in a nightmare.

Breakdown unconsciously ran a servo over his friend's frame, forgetting that he would only go through him. When it didn't sink through the red form, he smiled. It seemed to barely touch him, but there was still contact and it was enough for him. After the touch, Knockout seemed to relax.

**_Here I am staring at your beautiful self_**

Breakdown looked at his partner, examining every detail that Knockout worked so hard at. He always worried about it, but Breakdown loved it. He loved how the racer would try and constantly make it better, all the while not knowing that it was already a piece of perfection.

Another pull came at him and he growled. He didn't want to go yet, but it seemed there was no way he would last past the night.

_**This is my last glance... my last chance to be with you**_

He wanted to shake his friend awake, to let him see him one more time before he truly was gone forever... but his touch couldn't do it. That, and Knockout hated being woken up in the night.

He chuckled at the thought, but then frowned as he thought of the hard times coming his friend's way.

As he knelt next to Knockout, he saw the empty space that surrounded him. The red bot seemed so small in the large berth. Without Breakdown there...

_**I never want it to stop, not tonight... Why couldn't this evening last forever?**_

He hadn't wanted to leave so soon, but it seemed Primus didn't care. He didn't care that Breakdown was taken away without a final word to Knockout... that he had left him all alone.

All he wanted was a chance to comfort his partner. If he got the chance to do that, then he would gladly let the All-Spark take him. He would wait there for Knockout to join him...

He shook his head, and decided to just focus on tonight... and now? Breakdown just wanted to hold his partner.

_**When the morning comes I'll have to go... and leave you alone again**_

He laid his body down next to his smaller friend and wrapped his servos around him lightly. As if Primus had heard his plea, he was able to do it easily. The pull stopped and he was able to rest for a moment, with just him and Knockout. He closed his optics and could have fallen into a recharge if he still could. Instead, though, he held his partner close and spent the night next to him.

~:::~:::~:::~

Knockout felt uneasy as he slept that night. It had been the same for a couple nights now... ever since Breakdown had gone offline. He didn't want to believe it at first... but there was no denying it any more, and Knockout found it hard to think about anything else.

How could he?

Breakdown was gone... and he would never see him again.

His nights were plagued with those thoughts and he could do nothing to stop them.

As he slept, though, he almost felt Breakdown there... running a hand over his frame like he use to before. Knockout couldn't help but relax under the touch of his partner. It almost seemed like everything was back to normal. Like he was right beside him.

Another moment passed, and a warmth overcome him. He felt servos wrap around him... holding him close. He snuggled into them, welcoming the touch.

_**I'm gonna hold you close, in my arms so tight.**_

It felt real, and just the same as it did before his death, but Knockout knew... deep down that this moment wouldn't last. No, it would end soon enough.

Right now, though? Knockout didn't care. He felt the touch of his partner and loved it. He fell into a deep recharge, knowing that Breakdown was still there, if only for a moment.

_**In the daylight you'll be on your own... but I'll be there, still with you**_

When morning came, the touch might be gone, but somehow... Knockout felt comforted by this, and knew that it would be alright. He would carry Breakdown within his spark always until he, too, joined with the all spark...

Breakdown would be with him till all are one.


End file.
